Dharak
Dharak is a four-legged dragon Bakugan. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Emperor Barodius, the main villain in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Gundalia's strongest Bakugan and the exclusive partner of the Twelve Orders' Emperor Barodius. He has the same lineage as Drago, and has inherited the DNA of the most powerful biological makeup of the Ancient Bakugan. He projects a dark energy blast from his mouth to devastate his opponents. Only Emperor Barodious can bring out the best of his abilities. His main Battle Gear is AirKor. Dharak's rivalry with Drago mirrors his rivalry with Hydranoid and Helios in the first two series, but unlike them, Dharak cannot be turned good, as he only serves Emperor Barodius and the Twelve Orders of Gundalia. Also, his voice does not sound as sinister as Hydranoid's or Helios's, having a calmer tone to that deep serious voice like Hydranoid when he first appeared. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 52 of Bakugan: New Vestroia he was shown on a video, that Professor Clay received from unknown source, which was later revealed to be Fabia. He was at war along side with Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix. He was combined with Battle Gear, AirKor. He is able to defeat many Bakugan at once. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 5, he only appeared for few seconds, talking to Emperor Barodius. When told that his services aren't required yet, Dharak told him "I am ready to serve you whenever the time comes, Master Barodius." In episode 8, he appears by Barodius' side again, noting that the brawlers that the Gundalians took weren't bad brawlers. His voice also deepened in this episode. In episode 11, he appears once again, talking about Drago possibly being tough for Linehalt to defeat. His voice appears to have changed once again. Game Dharak was released with Lumagrowl, Avior, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like Helix Dragonoid, Lumagrowl, Avior, Strikeflier, and Phosphos, Dharak can combine with the Bakugan Battle Gear. With the metal cylinder inside Dharak's back, Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. In order to do thus, you pull down its wings and tail. Its Pyrus version comes in three variations, with 770 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, one that comes with the BakuClip, and one that comes in a Brawler Game Pack. Its Subterra version comes in two variations, with 620 Gs in BakuTriad, and 720 Gs in Game Pack. Its Haos version comes in three variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 660 Gs with a Bakuclip, and 750 Gs in BakuGranite. Its Darkus version comes in four variations, with 610 Gs in BakuTriad, 750 Gs in Combat set/Game Pack, 800 Gs in Brawler Game Pack, and 790 Gs in BakuBoost. The only way to get an Aquos Dharak is with the Gundalian Invaders BakuClip or in the BakuTriad. Its Ventus version comes in two variations, with 700 Gs in BakuBoost and 660 in Brawlers Game Pack. It is one of the few Bakugan who have also been released in BakuMorph. Trivia * Dharak is one of only three four-legged Bakugan spheres made so far, the others being Hynoid and Terrorclaw. * Dharak's toy version has yellow horns, but its anime version has purple horns. * He sounded psycothic in episode 5, but changed in episode 8, and was similar to that of Nemus. Gallery Anime File:Dharak_ball.jpg|Dharak in Ball Form (closed) Dharak Ball Form(open).png|Dharak in Ball Form (open) File:Dharakattachairkor.jpg|Dharak attached to AirKor dharak2.png|Dharak dharak.PNG|Dharak in Bakugan form dharak2.PNG|Dharak combined with AirKor dharak3.png|Dharak's shadow dharak1.PNG|Dharak at Bakugan War on a video that Proffesor Clay has received from unknown source Dharax.jpg gundalzvideo.gif 12ordersbakugans.png|All the Bakugan of the Twelve Orders. Dharak is in the center dharakairkorx.jpg|Dharak equiped with AirKor in Bakugan form Game File:Dharak.jpg File:Dharak_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Dharak File:Dharak_Darakus_Translucent.jpg|Translucent Darkus Dharak File:Dharak_Grey_Special.jpg|BakuGranite Haos Dharak File:Dharak-darkus.jpg|Darkus Dharak File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:Blog3-collection5.jpg|Dharak on Bakugan Dimensions File:T1foBsXklGXXcFG5sT_012238.jpg_310x310.jpg|A BakuMorph Dharak compared to a regular Dharak File:Dharak Bakumorph.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:I60.jpg|Pyrus Dharak File:!Bp(lI!!BWk~$(KGrHqQH-EYEuZRJbKhMBLrCW!!5kw~~_12.JPG File:0077898883070 500X500.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:bkdkhie.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak Action Figure File:358578284_tp.jpg File:358578207_tp.jpg File:358578192_tp.jpg File:358578176_tp.jpg File:358578165_tp.jpg File:Dharak_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak with Copper JetKor File:!Bn!mMQ!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-DsEtsiPf)+jBLhu1-2BzQ~~_12.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Dharak File:358578324_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578317_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578310_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578299_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578289_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak 358578495 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx 358578486 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx 358578509 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx (both closed) Haos Dharak.jpg|Stealth BakuGranite Haos Dharak File:Gundalian-invaders-dharak-SML_LRG.jpg|Dharak's Ability Card File:0218001155.jpg|Dharak combined with AirKor on the Gate Card "The CU Plateau" File:IMG 3954.jpg|Prototype Darkus Dharak File:doubledharak.jpg|Evil Twin Pack Dharak File:!BtWU2YgCWk~$(KGrHqEH-DcEvslWicNyBL7n8L,1ig~~ 3.JPG.jpeg Bakugan Dimensions File:CP_Dharak.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak on Bakugan Dimensions Crimson & Pearl Dharak.JPG|Crimson & Pearl Dharak Darkus Dharak.JPG|Darkus Dharak Stealth BakuGranite Dharak.JPG|BakuGranite Dharak Subterra Dharak.JPG|Subterra Dharak dharak in battle.jpg|Haos Stealth Dharak VS Darkus Strikeflier stealth dharak.jpg|A haos stealth dharak Crimson & Pearl Dharak Vs. Pyrus Dharak.JPG|Crimson & Pearl Dharak Vs. Pyrus Dharak Crimson & Pearl Dharak Vs. Haos Dharak.JPG|Crimson & Pearl Dharak Vs. Haos Dharak Crimson & Pearl Dharak Vs. Darkus Dharak.JPG|Crimson & Pearl Dharak Vs. Darkus Dharak Crimson & Pearl Dharak Victorious.JPG|Crimson & Pearl Dharak Victorious Others Team25.jpg File:bgi-dharak.png|Dharak IM icon